The present invention is a visual aid for broadcasted golf games. The broadcasted games are conducted on real, full scale golf courses. Known golf simulations are mere board games and are not designed as visual aids to real golf matches. A need exists for a cheaply fabricated visual aid to be used in conjunction with radio or television coverage of golf matches.
A collection of devices of the type known in the prior art is found in the Official U.S. Patent Office Classification of Patents, particularly in class 35, subclass 41; class 283, subclass 34; class 273, subclass 87; and class 116, subclass 120. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 367,178; 532,577; 1,640,699; 1,736,523; 2,674,813; 3,068,009; 3,068,099; and 3,355,175.
There are many known inventions of processes for forming three-dimensional relief maps, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 532,577. Conventional art discloses many grid locating systems for maps, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 367,178.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,813 is a three-dimensional relief map with additional three-dimensional markers and objects. The map is not designed or scaled to convey useful spatial information concerning the exact heights and locations of terrain features.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,009 describes a golf game wherein three-dimensional hazards are attached to a two dimensional map to form replicas of actual golf links. The intent of the invention, however, is not to provide a simulation of an actual game of golf conducted elsewhere.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,355,175 and 1,640,699 describe methods for locating golf shots on golf simulations game boards. U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,699 employs a range finder rule. Neither method can be employed as a useful visual aid for charting the shots in an actual game of golf with real players.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,736,523 is a game board capable of recording the linear ball positions of several players between tee and pin. Although the invention is not limited to use as a game rather than a visual aid, the invention does not provide a true three-dimensional positioning of the ball and does not provide a method for remote simulation of a golf game played on a real golf course.
A need exists for a simple and economical means for conveying precise and complete spatial game data to golf broadcast audiences.